Chocolate and Vanilla
by Timelord'sConverse
Summary: A Kikuasa fanfic,but I'm still not quite sure yet. Kiku is a small boy, father a thriving buisness man, they move to England, (kiku about5-8) and Arthur the same age works as Kiku's valet. They grow up and eventually...Long live the OTP,I'm rubbish at everything,I know.Also there is an Asakiku Community now so don't forget to follow!It's called Island Nation Alliance
1. Chapter 1

**I've changed this chapter so you probably want to re read since I added to it too. (10.10.12)**

**I've found that a lot of Asakiku/Kikuasa fics are set in Japan and for some reason Arthur's always a rich kid. So in mine it's the opposite, because in my fantasies it's always set in the Victorian era in England or/and Arthur isn't rich, just normal or poor. I think that should be how it is too since they're based off stereotypes, sorry to disappoint you but the majority of people in Britain don't live in mansions and are rich. I also find it annoying that they make Arthur buy stuff to win Kiku over as I really can't see this myself; I think Arthur would know better being an Englishman. **

**Kiku~ 1887**

The young boy bent over the rails; reaching out as far as he could without losing his balance, squinting his eyes at the appearing city. He breathed in the salty air, the taste tinging his lips. He smiled as the bustling city gradually became clearer and clearer; docks full of ships and alive with people, the tall buildings behind them, in front of those, smoking factories and the ground crawled with more people

"What a magnificent city!" The boy awed to himself as the ship began to pull into the docks.

"Kiku-kun, are you ready? You've got around 5 minutes until the ship is docked. Make sure you have all your things" The boy's father appeared behind him, followed by his butler, Ludvig.

"Oto-sama, look, look, isn't it wonderful! It seems so much more alive than the last place we were at!"

"Yes, Kiku-kun. It certainly is more animate than our last dwelling spot, but please be careful, it can be dangerous, so you must never let go of Mr. Beildschmit's hand when we leave this ship. Do you understand?" The father said sternly to his fascinated son. It was followed by a nod from the butler.

"Haaiii! Oto-sama" The boy replied as he turned around with a massive smile on his face.

Allow me to explain. This boy, Kiku Honda, was the son of a very successful and rich business man, Takashi Honda. Originally from Japan and of Japanese inheritance, the two have lived in many places around the world in order to spread the father's influence. The mother had died at child birth but the father still greatly cared and loved his only son, a small boy of 5 years, with jet black hair, maroon eyes and a pale complexion like his mother. The two had recently lived in America, often trading with the owners of sugar plantations, vastly improving the business. The father managed to complete his task within two and a half years and so the pair, along with their trusted butler, Ludvig Beildschmidt, now moved to England, and planned to stay there quite a while. Where better to spread influence than one of the main docks in the world. They also moved to England so that Kiku could start going to school. The father had heard that England served the best education worldwide and so we are bought back to the present.

The dark haired boy was soon bustled off just as his father had predicted. He held the butler's hand tightly, trying to stay as close as possible for fear of being trampled by the hordes. He couldn't see much due to the towering crowd but still let out gasps of excitement. He noticed the difference in fashion, the difference in race, different smells and noises.

"Aah!" He exclaimed, tripping over a crack in the cobbled pavement. He fell on his knees, but still managed to clutch the butler's hand, tipping the broad man. Ludvig looked down at the small boy, smiled, then grabbed the small boy by the waist and plopped him onto his shoulders.

"Now you can see much better and you von't trip" the butler said picking up his case and continuing deeper into the crowd. All Kiku could do was gape. He could see horse drawn carriages and horse drawn buses even, splitting the crowd. They were being pulled by very graceful stallions; more beautiful than the ones he had seen ploughing the farms and plantations in America. He saw a small bakery, the smell of savoury bread drifted around him, making him feel hungry. He also caught sight of a tailor's and a cobbler's from which he could hear a faint sound of tapping amongst the clatter of citizens. Every so often he would hear the loud horn of a boat, which in turn he would catch sight of leaving or entering the port, skilfully slicing through the river, sailors docking and setting sail with grace and ease. They were moving further away from the river, to an area which had a designated pavement and road. Ludvig put his hand out into the road as a horse drawn carriage was passing. He sighed when it ignored him and carried on. The man driving the carriage shouting out "Sorry, I'm full"

"What are you doing, Mr. Beildschmidt? Why did you put your hand into the road?" The small boy inquired leaning over the man's head and looking at him curiously.

The butler stuck his hand out again after catching sight of another carriage coming down the road. He explained as he did this:

"I'm trying to "catch" a carriage so zat ve can go home"

The small boy still pondered over what he meant, his imagination getting the better of him as his head filled with fantasies of his butler tackling a carriage to the ground. They were soon shattered by the sound of stopping wheels on stone. The butler put his hands around the Kiku's waist again, picking him up and placing him inside of the carriage. He then told the driver an address before sliding in beside Kiku and putting the case on the floor. "Are you ready to see your new home, Young Master?" The butler asked the dark haired boy who was shaking with ecstasy and delightfulness. Wasn't the answer obvious?

After a, what seemed dazzling, 20 minute experience, the two of them arrived in front of a large manor house, the gentle ocean peacefully waving behind it. They walked up the pebbled pavement after paying the driver (quite considerably). Kiku hopped and jumped the 20 yards, amused by the crunching sound beneath his feet. He was so concerned with his feet on the ground that he didn't notice the butler stop in front of him. He bumped into the toned man, bouncing off and landing on his behind. The butler knocked on the oak doors and they began to open magnificently.

Paste your document here...


	2. Chapter 2- Introductions

Chapter 2

The doors were pulled open, into the house. The first thing Kiku caught saw were the huge, grand stairs behind the main hall, reaching up and splitting into two, connecting to adjacent balconies and corridors. Ludvig turned around and held out his hand to the awestruck boy. Kiku tenderly took hold of it and rose slowly, his gaze setting on various people who were lined up on either side of the hall, making a pathway to the stairs. Kiku's father emerged from these people,

"Ah, Kiku, you're finally here! I want you to meet all these wonderful people! They'll be looking after you from now on. Come on and say hello!" The father was just as eager as his son and ushered the small boy towards him. Kiku crept in slowly, the butler in procession. He nimbly jumped behind his father, who led him to the cook.

"Kiku, this here is . He's going to be cooking for us from now on, okay?"

The cook was an average sized man, in his early 20's. His body wasn't that toned, his hair a light chestnut brown, with a whimsical flick. His skin wasn't fair either, it was quite tanned, and he appeared to be from southern Europe.

"~Ve~Bounjourno, Piccolo Master~ I'm a Feleciano Vargas. Nice ta meet you" As Feleciano said this he bent down to Kiku's height and smiled at him, holding out his hand,

"I hope you like a pasta, 'cause many of my dishes have a pasta in them!" Kiku stared dumbfounded at the man's smiling face; he seemed very easy going but kind and gentle. The Japanese boy gingerly shook his hand, smiling in reply.

Next to the cook was a young boy wearing a similar outfit. His hair was blonde, split in the middle and shoulder length and Kiku wanted to touch it. (Blondes always amazed him since no one in the east had blonde hair) The boy had a certain perverse smirk on his face, but it was kind in the least. His eyes were a sparkling baby blue. The boy was a few years his superior. He bowed at the Japanese boy and held out his hand,

"And I'm the cook's hand, my name is Francis Bonnefoy. I come from France but my parents moved to England to find jobs. I too found a job. If there's anything you need just ask me, petit monsieur." Kiku also shook his hand, more relaxed now that he was aware of another child in presence even if there was a few years gap. The father started to talk again,

"If you're ever hungry just ask Mr. Vargas or Francis to make you something, okay?" Kiku nodded in reply, returning to the position of gripping to his father's trousers. They continued on,

"This man here is the Gardener, Kiku. Make sure you don't get in his way when he attending otherwise he'll get angry."

His father signalled towards another young man who looked like a slightly taller and older version of the cook except his hair was an even darker shade of chestnut, his eyes seemed to sport a greenish hue, and his skin was more tanned. He was dressed in casual clothes, chord trousers, and a shirt and chord waistcoat. Hobnail boots, thick white gloves and a sun hat hanging behind his neck were his trademarks.

"Bounjourno. I'm a Lovino Vargas, the cook's older fratello. Be careful not to mess with a my tools or run amok in the fruit and vegetable patches, si?" Lovino's voice was harsher than his Brother's, his presence also. Kiku reverted to his gingerly ways again, timidly shaking his hand.

They continued to the two maids,

"These lovely ladies here are Elizaveta and Lily. Lily's around your age, so I want you to remember that she is here to work, not to play. And when she has time off, you mustn't bother her unless she says it is alright, okay?' Kiku nodded in reply, looking at the small girl. She was smaller than he, blonde hair in a short bob, with a blue ribbon tied in the side. Her eyes were a very pretty mint green. She curtseyed to Kiku, and then hid behind the other maid's skirt, peeking out.

"He-Hello," She said nervously "I am Lily Zwingli, I am from Liechtenstein. Pleased to make your acquaintance, master" She curtseyed again.

"Ahahaha, don't be so shy, Lily!" The older maid laughed. "Hello, kind sir, I am Elizaveta Hedervary. I'll be looking after you from today, so treat me gently okay?" Kiku looked at her bemused. She knelt down placing her index finger between Kiku's furrowing brows.

"Aha, I'm only joking! But if you need anything don't forget to ask, young master" He relaxed upon seeing her at a level height and smiled at her. She was a very beautiful young lady though older than the Italian brothers. She had long auburn hair, parting at the side which reached her hips. Her fringe was clipped back with a large pink flower. Her eyes were sparkling olive, and even though her grin was huge, it was gentle and kind. She wore the same as Lily, a long black dress with a frilly white apron and head piece. After the introduction with the head maid was finished, Kiku looked around the room, believing all the meetings were finished when he spotted another boy standing a little way behind his father. His father explained,

"And lastly, but not at all least," He turned around, following Kiku's gaze, "Kiku, I'd like you to meet Arthur, he's going to look after you now instead of Mr. Beildshmidt. He's a year your junior but he's very knowledgable so behave okay?" The boy called Arthur walked up to Kiku and held out his hand, unlike the rest of the household, who seemed to be compromised of people from outside England, his accent appeared to be strongly British,

"'Hello, it's nice to meet you. I'm Arthur Kirkland and I'm going to be your valet from today onwards. Stick by me and you'll be alright! " The British boy said this with a beaming smile. He had a messy mop of cream hair and shining emerald orbs for eyes topped with thick eyebrows. His skin was very fair and his complexion was very neutral. He was slightly smaller than the Japanese boy, who also noticed he was thinner. He wore a smart, tidy outfit which consisted of brown shoes, grey cord shorts with a matching waistcoat, a crisp cream white shirt was under that complete with a red bow tie, and to top it off he wore a brown corduroy blazer.

The Japanese boy took his hand. Arthur held tight while Kiku barely even held. Before letting go Arthur said to Kiku,

"You don't shake hands like that. You hold with a firm grip to show your manliness and determination otherwise people will think you're pathetic."

Mr Honda chimed in, "~See, very knowledgeable~"

Kiku firmed his grip, smiling,

"That's better!" Arthur replied beaming again.

**I'm not quite sure how old Kiku is here, my estimation was 5-8 years old but I don't want to say in case my calculations are wrong. It was very common in Victorian times for children to be hired as apprentices especially since there wasn't much money for common people. Also, children had cheaper wages, but as you'll see, Mr. Honda is one of the very few nice people to his employees. It was very common in that time for bosses to abuse their workers, particularly factory establishments.**


End file.
